


Playing Pretend

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: *Six years after the events of "Omegan Heat Sickness" and "How To Parent"





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head today so I hope you all enjoy!

Dick heard the sound of flesh on flesh a moment before Rosemary came running out of the bedroom, sobbing while John rushed after her.

“Every time,” Dick said with a sigh as he got to his feet and lifted his sobbing seven year old into his arms. “Why do you two always only ever do this when Slade and Jason  _ aren’t _ home?”

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault Rosie’s a sissy,” John pouted, hands on his hips.

“John, that’s not nice,” Dick lectured. “Did you hit her?”

“Only a little,” John mumbled, glaring at the floor.

Rosemary was still crying, clinging to Dick’s shirt. Dick closed his eyes and sighed before kneeling in front of John.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Rosie’s a baby.”

“That’s not what I asked,” he said calmly. “I asked you what happened.”

John groaned, stomping his feet before crossing his arms petulantly over his chest and refused to answer, glaring at the ground.

“John,” Dick warned. “Do I need to call your father?”

While John and Rosemary loved Dick as their daddy and Jason as their Papa, Slade was their father and the one Dick threatened to call when they were being bad. They still loved Slade greatly, but he had a way of getting them to tell him what he wanted to know without having to pull the answer from them like teeth.

“No,” John replied quietly.

Dick waited a few seconds, taking that time to soothe Rosemary. When John still hadn’t replied, he spoke.

“Last chance John,” he warned. 

“He hit me,” Rosemary mumbled.

“Yeah, I know, baby,” Dick said softly, carding his hand through her white hair. “What were you two doing?”

“We were playing pretend,” Rosemary replied. “We were playing Batman. And-and I wanted to be Batman cause he  _ always  _ gets to play Batman. But he said I couldn’t cause I’m a  _ girl  _ and when I tried to tell him I wanted to be Batman, he hit me.”

“Thank you,” Dick said. “Where did he hit you?”

“On the face,” Rosemary replied, pointing to her cheek.

Dick looked over at John. “John, why did you hit her?”

“Cause a girl can’t be Batman!” John insisted.

“Why not?” Dick asked, settling down to sit cross legged on the floor with Rosemary in his lap.

“Cause Batman’s a boy!” John replied.

“But you were playing pretend,” Dick reminded him. “And anything’s possible in pretend, right?”

John looked away. “I guess,” he mumbled.

“So what do you say to Rosie?” Dick prompted.

John threw his head back and groaned dramatically. Heaving a sigh, he looked at Rosemary.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” he muttered.

“Can I be Batman?” Rosemary asked.

“Fine.”

Rosemary grinned. “Thank you, John,” Dick said. “Rosie, how about you go play okay? For right now, John I think you need to be in time-out.”

“What?” John demanded as Dick lifted Rosemary off of his lap and stood. “But why?!”

“Because you hit her and I need to know you weren’t just saying because I told you to.” Dick ushered Rosemary back to the twins’ shared bedroom before kneeling in front of John again. “How about this. You can either talk to your father or you can sit in time out for ten minutes.”

John sighed. “I’ll sit in time out.”

 

……….

 

“Hey Dickie,” Jason said with a grin as he entered the apartment and waltzed around the couch to lean down and press a kiss to Dick’s cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Dick replied, smiling as he stood to give Jason a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

“Boring as ever,” Jason replied before smiling. “Actually, it wasn’t too bad. Honestly, I really like my job.”

“Are you glad you stopped being Red Hood?” Dick asked.

“Definitely worth it,” Jason replied. “Family is definitely more important. Speaking of, how were the kids?”

Dick groaned. “Bad,” he replied. “John hit Rosemary.”

“Again?” Jason asked, frowning. “That’s the third time this week.”

“And it only ever happens when Slade’s out of town,” Dick pointed out.

“Have you talked to him?”

Dick scoffed, taking his seat on the couch with Jason. “Of course not,” he replied. “They’re little angels around him.”

“They’re already acting, huh?” Jason said, shaking his head. “No surprise there.” he frowned. “You said John hit Rosemary?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Jason hummed. “I might stay home tomorrow. I’m worried that as he gets older, the Lazarus Madness that’s kinda genetic might kick in more. I don’t want him hurting anyway.”

“Yeah, we should probably at least talk to him about it,” Dick agreed. “Maybe sign him up for some self defense classes? At least something to get rid of his excess energy.”

“I know a place within walking distance,” Jason said. “I’ll take him over this weekend, check it out. See if he’d be interested.”

“Good,” Dick said. “For now, let’s get dinner started. Rosemary was just asking me a few minutes before you got back when we were going to eat.”

“What do you mean ‘let’s’ get dinner?” Jason asked as he got to his feet. “You’re a trainwreck in the kitchen.”

Dick laughed loudly as Jason made his way to the kitchen to get dinner ready. “I love you too!” Dick shouted after the Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
